


Will always be you

by Lihhelsing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihhelsing/pseuds/Lihhelsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a part of her life had been taken away from her temporal line, like she had just forgotten. But how could she ever forget about him? He was the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will always be you

Amy had this big black hole in her chest and she wasn't sure why. Her life seemed to be exactly what have always been, she still was the girl who waited, she kept traveling with her Doctor, she was happy for being a part of those amazing things around the Universe, she kept being so intensely happy and, yet, she kept herself crying without being sad at all. She knew that the black hole was there, but she didn't know why.

It wasn't something that she reminded at all time. It was, perhaps, a little absence, it was the tiny little detail at the corner of her eye, the hidden door that had been there all the time. It was there, she could feel it but she couldn't understand what it was, what was that smashing pain that ran through her making her cry even though she was smiling. It was like a part of her life had been taken away from her temporal line, like she had just forgotten.

And it's the moment when her eyes crosses his, that completely unknown Roman, maybe it's the eyes, she thought, the eyes that told a love story so beautiful that could never be forgotten – yet it could be hidden at the corner of her eyes for years, but never ever completely forgotten. - Boy meets girls and falls in love so hard with her that he would do anything to make her the happiest girl in the whole world, he would travel the universe holding her hand to make sure that nobody would be happier than her. And maybe, she thought, that girl could be Amy Pond, but she was sure that her life didn't have enough space to a love story so beautiful like that. And it's while she's thinking that she wasn't good enough to deserve it, that Rory's pieces start to fit Amelia's, and it's in this moment that she can look at the corner of her eye and see him, at last. Rory, the Roman, the perfect Rory lost in a black hole inside of Amy's chest. All the smiles, all the moments, how she could forget Rory, just him, just who had done everything for her, who had died for her, who had found her even though it was nearly impossible. And she sees him, and she loves him like she have never forgot him, and she goes in his direction and feels that time could stop, feels that she could do anything, and in the very moment that their hands touch she knows her eyes are caught by his forever. And she knows that'll always be Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the project "United States of Multi-fandom" with the quote
> 
> "I go to sleep alone, and wake up alone. I take walks. I work until I'm tired. I watch the wind play with the trash that's been under the snow all winter. Everything seems simple until you think about it. Why is love intensified by absence?" (Time Traveler's Wife)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
